The Angel's Light
by Airise
Summary: "You really have a knack of choosing idiots as your light" - That was her first impression on him. His first impression on her? If only Kagami knew. OC/Aomine, OC/Kagami. KNB does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

"_Wow, Tetsu. You really have a knack of choosing idiots as your light, eh?"_

_.:._

Kagami was pissed. Real pissed. That one sentence just kept on playing in his mind like a broken machine.

That cursed sentence was uttered by none other than Kuroko's friend and Midorima's second cousin, Midorima Fae.

He knew nothing of her. In fact, that was the first time he met her. And what she actually said was he's an idiot.

An idiot!

Who on Earth called someone else an idiot on their first meeting?!

But that girl actually did. With a poker face that has no trace of a slight guilt or hesitation. With her green eyes that were said to be rare, and a soft but sharp voice, she called him an idiot right at his face.

Oh wait!

Did he just praise her?

No, no! That couldn't be. There's no way in universe he's praising a girl who insulted him when she knew nothing of him!

"KUROKO!"

* * *

><p>Midorima was practicing his shooting with Fae as his companion. "You actually said that, Fae?"<p>

"You're enjoying the story, aren't you, Shin?"

Midorima stopped adjusting the position of the ball in his hands. He looked at her with his stoic face. "I have no idea as to what you're saying."

Fae got up, stole the ball from him and shot it into the basket without a second delay. "You're a bad liar."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Short, I know. Feedback please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Fae was swinging herself slowly on the swing, listening to Aomine's babble on how he got on Momoi's nerve – all for the reason she ratted him out to the coach, making him unable to play in the remaining matches of Inter-High.

"She...would be fine, right?" Aomine finally asked her. Yeah, he was mad but Momoi was more than just a childhood friend. They're like siblings, taking care of each other. Just how they're doing it differs like Heaven and Earth.

"If it's her, few thugs and delinquents probably aiming her by now. You know...maybe following her to the house." Fae stated bluntly the answer without caring about how Aomine's worry on its peak already. Like, who would only look at her once? The girl got curves and hot, not to mention she's crying,which made her a perfect damsel in distress.

"O-oi..."

"She's fine." Fae began swinging herself higher. "She's probably with Tetsu. Luckily you two in the same district."

Aomine sighed in relief. "You met him, already?" The tanned teen changed the subject. All he wanted to know was his childhood friend's safety and hearing Fae said that, was more than enough for him to take a breath.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb."

"That only applies to you and Bakagami."

Aomine flinched. "So, you did met him. What do you think of him?"

"How did you know I'm in town?" Fae's turn to change the topic.

"Hunch."

"What are you? An animal? I thought you lost it already, by the way."

Aomine scoffed in arrogance. "Please. We're talking about..."

"An idiot who made his childhood friend's crying just because she was concerned about him. Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>At the train station, Midorima handed Fae her bagpack, to which Fae responded with, "Why is this heavier than the last time I've had it?"<p>

"I made sure you have your lucky item for the next three months."

"Shin." Fae rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to my school, not going into battlefield. And what are those items? Stone statues?" Fae weighing the backpack on her shoulder.

"That's what you said two years ago, and looked how that turned out. Stop complaining."

Both went silent. Takao, who was just watching the whole scenario sensed an incredible amount of tension between the two.

"A-Anyways, Fae-chan~" He extended his hand for a handshake, but Midorima slapped it away. "Oi, Shin-chan!"

Fae looked at Takao, then to Midorima. She gave the latter a hug. "See you in Winter Cup."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're not going to Mido-chin's match?"

Fae opened her eyes, only to meet a towering figure looking at her with his lazy and uninterested eyes. "He won't lose." Fae yawned, pulling her blazer closer to keep her warm outside of the building. She had been preferring solitude and no one would play outside in the cold weather, thus giving her the space and time that she needed.

"Even if it's Kuro-chin?"

"Tetsu is useless alone. You meant Bakagami, don't you?"

Murasakibara took a seat beside her while munching on his spicy-flavoured chips. "Muro-chin is excited, too."

Muro-chin – Himuro Tatsuya. He was Kagami's figurative older brother from America. They had some falling out after Kagami's purposedly holding back against him because Himuro was injured in their last match.

"Got nothing to do with me."

Murasakibara got up, understanding the meaning when the girl refused to talk more. But before that, he turned to her and said, "He will never reach us."

Fae watched as the giant walked away. She yawned again. "Idiot. If he didn't matter, you wouldn't have bring him up."

* * *

><p>Kagami had his jaw dropped when he saw Midorima Fae was hanging out at the street court that he frequented. Out of impulse, he ran at her at full speed.<p>

"Y-You!" Kagami began pointing his finger at her, slightly panting. But, he was ignored instead. Kagami was getting irked. "Midorima Fae!"

Fae was obviously startled that she raised a pitch of her voice. "What!?"

"Er..." Kagami now scratching his head. He was mentally cursing himself. Where were all the words he was about to drop on her about their last encounter?

"Oh, it's the Bakagami. Hello."

A vein popped up on his forehead. "Stop calling me Bakagami!"

"But that's the truth." Fae innocently said. "So, what are you doing here stalking me?"

"W-What are you s-saying?" Kagami's face went red and he began stuttering. "I-I am n-not..."

Fae watched as the red-headed teen trying to get his speeches right. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Who are you? Do you play basketball?"

"Tetsu didn't tell you any?" Fae looked amused. She certainly had thought Kuroko would at least gave a hint about her to Kagami, but she was wrong apparently.

_Flashback_

"_You wanted to know about Fae-san?" _

_Kagami nodded. Aside from the facts i.e. she was Midorima's second cousin and they're both attended Teikou that he picked up from Kuroko-Fae conversation earlier, he knew nothing of her._

_Which was why he couldn't understand why she called him an idiot. She insulted him!_

"_What is it about her that you wanted to know?"_

_Kagami began looking somewhere else, as if the answers were written there. "She seemed to know a lot about basketball. Is she a player?"_

"_I'm sorry but, it's better if you asked her yourself."_

_End flashback_

"He said I should ask you myself."

"...Good move. But, I do not see the reason to answer that."

The red-headed teen sat beside her. His finger was adeptly spinning a ball that he brought earlier. "What are you doing with Tatsuya before?" Kagami tried to start a conversation.

"He wanted to go sightseeing."

Kagami looked hesitating, but he decided to summon his courage and just went with one-million-dollar question. He's not the type to go roundabout about things, after all. "...Why are you calling me an idiot?"

"Because you are one." Kagami was about to protest again, but what Fae said stunned him. "...Just like Tetsu's previous light." And something stirred inside his heart when he noticed Fae's sad expression.


	4. Chapter 4

You have got to be kidding me.

Standing between Seirin and Touo was Fae in her robe with a towel on her head. Fae looked at both sides before sighing to herself. "This is not in my vacation list."

"Fae-chan!"

"Fae."

"Fae-san."

"Hello, Momoi, Tetsu, duo idiots."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!" Said Aomine and Kagami in perfect sync. They continued to glare at each other.

"Whatever. Goodbye." She was about to pass Aomine by when the teen caught her arm. "Let me go, Ahomine."

"What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying hotspring. As recommended by my doctor."

_'Doctor?' _Kagami looked at Fae. _'Is she sick or something?'_

"Yeah right." Aomine sarcastically agreeing. "Like Akita didn't have one that you had to travel all the way here."

"I can do whatever I like." Fae pulled her arm with greater force. "And it will still not involving you."

* * *

><p>If it wasn't for Takao, Momoi and Kuroko, Kagami was in deep trouble. Glaring at him were Aomine who was clenching his fist so hard that it already bled and Midorima could be seen mumbling something, probably chanting a dead spell onto Kagami.<p>

All because Fae was in emergency room. Thanks to a certain idiot.

_Flashback_

"_No, I am not a player." Fae offhanded said. "Basketball is a stupid sport where you injured yourself in order to win. Just like any other sports. Just like you injuring your knees." Just like someone she knew injuring himself, particularly his elbow for God's sake._

_Needless to say, Fae's a good provoker. Kagami challenged her to a one-on-one to prove her wrong. He wanted to show her how basketball could be fun. He wanted her to shut her mouth so badly. _

_Fae accepted it. _

_And Kagami could have sworn the girl, if not better than Midorima, she would be on par with the horoscope freak. She made one after another shot into the basket. _

"_Not a player, my ass." Kagami began panting. He walked to where the ball was rolling to pick it up. "You-" And his face went pale when he turned around and saw her collapsed on the ground._

_End flashback_

"If anything were to happen to Fae, I'll seriously kill you." Aomine hissed.

"Not if I killed him first."

Momoi looked at both Midorima and Aomine. This was the second time she had seen them this furious. Furious enough that one glare from them spoke a death threat. Kagami had not raised his head since they arrived here after receiving his call. Well, more accurately, he called Kuroko and Kuroko called them.

The air of tension broke when the doctor came out. Midorima went to get him first to ask about Fae's condition. To which the doctor replied, "You can see her after they transferred her to her room now that she's stabilized. But, if you let her pull a stunt like that again..."

Midorima nodded and thanked him. He looked at Kagami who's now finally had a relief face. His anger had tone down a bit, but not fully. "Be thankful, idiot."

Aomine, on the other hand, didn't mutter a single word. But, knowing him, Kagami knew now he really got on Aomine's bad side.

* * *

><p>Fae hold her head in her palms. "For the 100th time, get lost already!"<p>

Midorima still wouldn't budge from his seat. He was so busy peeling the apples for her to eat. The apples that he tsundere-ly bought for her, because he wouldn't admit he cared for her.

"Is that how you treat your visitor?"

"Visitor? Try a prison guard." Fae crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you have practice or something?" Fae then looked at Takao. "Please drag him by any means. I'll take full responsibility."

Takao just smiled. "It's not everyday you could see Shin-chan's being nice to a girl."

"She's my cousin, idiot!"

"Where's Kagami? I'm here because of him in the first place." And the bickering stopped like a bomb had been dropped onto the room. Purely silence. "What's with the creepy quietness?"

"I forbid him from coming." Midorima continued peeling. "Aomine too." He mumbled the last part to himself, but Fae caught it.

"Aomine was here?"

"Kuroko called us."

"Seeing Kagami is not bedridden beside me..." Fae took a slice of peeled apple. "I assumed Aomine didn't kill him."

"Almost do." Midorima put the peeling knife in the fruit basket. He looked at his cousin with determined face. "Fae. Stop torturing yourself. I'm serious and I'm not asking."

The girl clutched the sheet of her bed and bitterly smiled. "Not easy to do that. Especially when it was once, part of your blood."


	5. Chapter 5

Aomine leaned against the wall of Fae's room. The girl was reading some comics that he had brought over to her. She laughed randomly and her face scrunched up out of nowhere too. Probably getting herself mixed up in the world.

"Thanks." Fae said without closing the comic. "Shin only brought me horoscope mags. Boring."

"What'd you expect of him, idiot?" Aomine retorted.

"Hey! That's my cousin we're talking about. Mind your business there!"

Aomine just scoffed and let her continue her readings. He eyed her. To be honest, he hadn't seen her in two years. Well, not exactly had not seen her at all. They stopped hanging out after the end of their second year in Teikou. More like, she pushed everyone away, including him.

"We're going against Seirin in the first round."

Fae flipped a page. "That is bound to happen sooner or later. Better to set the score straight, doesn't it?"

"You mean Bakagami? Not a chance."

Finally Fae shut the comic in her hand and looked at Aomine directly. "I've heard what Kise and Tetsu said about him. What about you?"

Aomine walked over to her, leaning closer to her face. "I don't care what Kise and Tetsu thought of him, but I'm still owning him for getting you in here."

* * *

><p>Kagami halted at the plain sight of Fae who was oblivious to his presence in the train because she was busy with something in her hand. Only when he was yelled at by one of the train conductors there about how the door was closing, that Fae noticed him.<p>

"Hello." They were standing and facing each other in a not-so-packed train.

"H-Hello." Kagami looked elsewhere, not daring to meet her gaze. "A-are you okay now?"

"You people worried too much." Fae looked outside. "Before I'm forgetting, I'm sorry about Aomine and Shin if they tried doing any damage to you."

Kagami scratched his head. "If you're going to say it like that, it makes me feel like a more horrible person than I already am. I was the reason you hit the hospital."

"Yeah. That was your fault." Kagami felt like arrows rained hard on him. "But, part of them are my shares too."

There were long pauses between them. Fae continued playing her sudoku that was interrupted when she spotted Kagami, and Kagami continued looking at the windows reflecting them both.

"Hey." They're still not meeting each other's gaze. "What's the relationship between you and Aomine?"

Fae didn't answered immediately. Only when the train reached her station and she was about to leave, with Kagami making face thinking his question will be left unanswered, Fae made Kagami stunned there and then.

"We used to date."

HAH?


	6. Chapter 6

"This is nostalgic." Fae smiled faintly at the sight before her. The strongest basketball team in history gathered around here. Around her.

Aomine was spinning the orange ball on his finger, Kise was busy texting whoever, and Murasakibara was eating his snack. As for Midorima, he was busy talking with Akashi and Kuroko looked like he's making declaration on his former teammates.

"Fae-san."

"Fae-chin."

"Faecchi!"

"I've told you idiots to stop adding weird nicknames to my flawless name." Fae protested. "But, hello anyways."

"Never thought you would come here."

"Yeah...though apparently we have uninvited guest." Her eyes glanced at the Kagami and whoever was hiding behind Kuroko.

"Don't worry. I'll make them leave." Akashi's tone was sharp and cold. In his hand was a pair of scissors, thanks to Midorima's lucky item for today. Damn! Who would predict that kind of dangerous thing as lucky object?

"I'm not watching any bloody scene, Akashi. So, cut it out while I'm here." Kagami just watched as how no one was objecting her. His mind couldn't help but wonder what kind of deal she had over them?

"Hm. You're leaving then?" Akashi handed back the scissors to Midorima once he had done cutting his front hair with it.

"Yeah, but before that.." Fae took the ball in Aomine's hand and began spinning it on her finger. "Good luck, duo idiots."

* * *

><p>Fae watched from a distance where Aomine was standing without moving an inch. There was a ten-minute break between first and second half. She could imagine how his teammates must be desperately looking for him, especially after Kagami seemed to be getting ahead of him.<p>

But, she knew better. It's the Aomine Daiki, after all.

"Surely has been awhile since I've last seen you happy like this." Aomine ignored her, knowing she got him right at heart. "I just hope the joy didn't get the better of you. We all know your cockiness is so way past the level of incurable."

"You're saying I'm gonna lose?" Aomine growled suddenly. "To that Bakagami?" He took a slow step, one at a time, making the female moved backwards until she was trapped between him and the wall. "That's not funny, Fae."

She looked at him, into his dark blue orbs. "It isn't. But, tell me the joke again once the final whistle is blown."

* * *

><p>Midorima handed his cousin a cold green tea can. They were sitting on a couch of Midorima's home. The match of Seirin versus Touo had ended long ago. Everyone practically went home in satisfaction with the memory of an epic match.<p>

"Aomine lost. Surprising, isn't it?"

"It was a good match." Fae opened her can and drank from it. "And you are lying. You're not surprised at all. In fact, you seemed to be relieved that he lost."

Midorima looked at Fae, who was looking down at the marble floor. "You're reconciling with him?"

"That's absurd. Where did you get the idea?"

He sighed. "I watched you since we were kids. After the incident happened, you pushed everyone away. Aomine was already unstable at that moment and your rejection made him worse."

"Can't really blame me, eh?" Fae snickered. "By the way..." Fae changed the topic, not wanting to discuss it any further. "Do you know where can I buy flowers with good rates?"


End file.
